psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tylko ona
Rozdział 1 Gdy się budzę czuje , że mojego taty nie ma przy mnie . Przekręciłem się w prawo i otworzyłem oczy . Za oknem jest mgła . Brooklyn leżała koło mamy . Byłem sam , więc kręciłem się po bazie . Postanowiłem wyjść na dwór . Było zimno , zobaczyłem wiele powalonych drzew . ,, Ta nocna burza , nie znała granic " pomyślałem . Nagle zobaczyłem czarną sylwetkę Ryder 'a i mojego taty wyłaniających się z mroku lasu . Nagle ujrzałem czyjąś jeszcze sylwetkę . - Tato ! - krzyknąłem - Cześć ! - powiedział Chase , przytulając się do mnie Nagle zza Ryder 'a wyszła ona ! Piękna mała Husky , wyglądała na moją rówieśnicę . Zakochałem się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia . - Gray ! - powiedział Ryder - Poznaj Victorię ! Ma ona cztery tygodnie , - dodał - H-h-hej ! - powiedziałem - No cześć ! - powiedziała - Jestem Gray ! - powiedziałem - A , ja Victoria ! Miło mi - powiedziała - Pokażę , Ci bazę ! - powiedziałem - Świetnie ! - odpowiedziała - Gray ! - zawołał Ryder - T-taaaak ? - odpowiedziałem - Zbudziłbyś Rocky 'ego I Rubble'a ? - zapytał - Ok Poszedłem , do bazy i starałem się zbudzić Rocky 'ego i Rubble ' a . Niestety dalej spali . Wróciłem do Ryder 'a , który czekał na dworze . - Nie udało się mi ich zbudzić ! Przepraszam - powiedziałem zniżając głos do szeptu - Nic się nie stało ! Lepiej Pokaż Victorii bazę i jej okolicę ! - zaproponował Ryder - Spoko ! Później - A to jest park - powiedziałem - Fajny ! Chcesz zagrać w Hop Hop Boogie ? - zaproponowała - Gulp ! T-taa , pewnie ! - powiedziałem drżącym głosem , tak naprawdę nie umiałem w to grać Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a - ,, O to hop Hop Boogie ! Nasze Hop Hop Boogie ! " Victorii wychodziło idealnie , w przeciwieństwie do mnie . Po grze zwiesiłem głowę . - G - Gray !? Co się stało ? - zapytała zmartwiona Victoria - N-nic ! - odpowiedziałem - Po prostu , ta gra mi nie wychodzi ! - dodałem - Nie martw się , ćwiczenie czyni mistrza ! - powiedziała po czym mnie liznęła po policzku . Zarumieniłem się . Czyżby ona czuła do mnie to samo ?! Rozdział 2 Minęło kilkanaście dobrych lat od tego czasu . Nieraz wydawało mi się , że ona odwzajemnia moje uczucia np . na walentynki przytuliła się do mnie , lizała mnie . Z roku na rok coraz bardziej ją kochałem i byłem coraz bardziej zakochany po uszy . Pewnego dnia gdy miałem 16 lat , chciałem upolować kaczkę . Byłem na lodzie . Amy zapytała się Kaiden 'a - Kaiden czy to dobry pomysł ?! Żeby Gray był tam na lodzie ? - spytała - Oczywiście , że nie . - odparł po czym krzyknął - Gray wracaj ! - Ok , ok już idę - powiedziałem Nagle usłyszałem trzask lodu i wpadłem do lodowatej wody . Wszytko to obserwowała Victoria z drugiego brzegu . - Po czekaj ! Już idę ! - krzyknęła Victoria rzucając się do wody Byłem pod woda moje oczy zaczęły się zamykać . Po mimo to widziałem Victorię płynącą w moim kierunku . Zamknąłem oczy . Kaszlę i otwieram oczy i widzę Victorię . - Czy jestem w niebie ? - spytałem - Jeszcze nie ! - powiedziała uśmiechając się Victoria - Uratowałam Cię - dodała - Dzięki ! - odparłem - Co robiłeś na lodzie ? - spytała - Tonąłem Hehe - odparłem głupio - Nie mogłeś być w miejscu gdzie byś nie prawie nie utonął ? - Taa , ale kto by by mnie uratował ! - odparłem - Nie wiem . - GRAY VICTORIA ! WRACAJCIE !! - krzyknęła Amy - Ok , ok idziemy ! Jeszcze raz dzięki - odpowiedziałem rumieniąc się - Nie ma za co ! - odpowiedziała Victoria i puściła do mnie oko Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a - Hej Youki ! Marshall przynieście koce termiczne zmierzcie im temperaturę ! - Się robi ! - krzyknęły oba pieski Youki z Marshall ' em przygryźli ich wargi , wiedziałem , że nie wróży to nic dobrego . - Są troszkę wyziębieni Ryder , ale trzeba przynieść koce termiczne - powiedziała Youki - Nie !! - krzyknąłem po czym dodałem - wystarczy jeden - Jak chcesz - powiedział Marshall Przynieśli nam jeden koc termiczny . Najpierw zarzuciłem go na Victorię , później na mnie . Victoria zarumieniła się i szepnęła mi coś na ucho ,, Przystojny jesteś , wiedz , że jakaś dziewczyna ma na ciebie oko ! " Zarumieniłem się , czy naprawdę chodzi o mnie i o nią . Potem polizała mnie po policzku ! Byłem wniebowzięty . ONA MNIE KOCHA !! - Hej Youki ! - zapytała Victoria - Tak ? - Mamy już stałą i normalną temperaturę ? Youki wyjęła termometr i odpowiedziała - Niestety , jeszcze nie . - Wtedy właśnie przechodziła Aurora - Ari ! - zawołała Victoria - Tak ? - Przyniesiesz nam pop - corn ? - Pewnie ! 5 minut później .. - Jestem ! - powiedziała Aurora - Dzięki ! - odpowiedzieliśmy - Nie ma za co ! Akurat przy mojej łapie leżał pilot do naszej plazmy . Włączyłem telewizor i akurat leciał ,, Titanic " . - Zostawić ? - zapytałem - Tak ! 2 godziny później Była już noc nadal byliśmy pod tym kocem , w pewnym momencie poczułem czyjąś głowę na moim ramieniu . Odwróciłem lekko moją głowę i zobaczyłem Victorii głowę . Zarumieniłem się . 2 lata później Zbudził mnie gwar , wszyscy się kręcili w kółko . Co się im stało ?? Pomyślałem . AAA . Już wiem . Rozdział 3 AAA . Już wiem . To były walentynki ! O kurczę !! WALENTYNKI !!! Zerwałem się z łóżka i popędziłem w stronę windy . Ubrałem się w swój garnitur . Pobiegłem do mojej budy i wziąłem starannie zapakowany prezent plus bukiet kwiatów . - Cześć ! - usłyszałem jej głos - Hej - odparłem rozanielony - Hej Victoria !? Chcesz się dzisiaj ze mną spotkać ? - OCZYWIŚCIE !! - I być moją walentynką ? - O ! TAK . Dałem jej prezent . Gdy odpakowała powiedziała : - Jest piękny !! Był to naszyjnik wykonany z prawdziwych pereł i ze szafirów .Victoria była zachwycona . - JESTEŚ KOCHANY !! - powiedziała po czym zrobiła coś co nigdy wcześniej nie zrobiła , pocałowała mnie w policzek . Byłem wniebowzięty i tak rozanielony jakby coś słodkiego walnęło we mnie . - Wieczorem byłem blisko garderoby psiego patrolu drzwi były uchylone , siedziała w tym pokoju Victoria ! Od razu zamerdałem ogonem . Postanowiłem wejść do środka . - Cześć piękna ! - powiedziałem - No hej przystojniaku ! - odparła Victoria po czym odwróciła się i szczęka opadła mi w dół . Była przepiękna ( w sumie jak zawsze ) . - Skoczę tylko po coś do Briany ok ? - powiedziała Victoria - Pewnie - odparłem W sumie byłem już gotowy . Nagle usłyszałem jego śmiech . - Jesteś słodka pięknisiu ! - powiedział Kajtek Nagle poczułem jak mięśnie mi się spinają , wściekłość i zacząłem warczeć . - KAJTEK ! WRR ! LEPIEJ ŻEBYŚ OD NIEJ ODSZEDŁ ! ALBO BĘDZIE PO TOBIE JASNE !! - krzyknąłem - J - j-j-j-jasne ! - powiedział przestraszony po czym odbiegł z podkulonym ogonem - Przepraszam Victoria - powiedziałem - Nic się nie stało - powiedziała - Ale co Ci Kajtek zrobił ? - zapytała - Ee ! Coś - odpowiedziałem wymijająco - Aha ! Był już dawno wieczór . Właśnie wyszliśmy na plażę . - Mogę już otworzyć oczy ? - zapytała - Jeszcze chwilę ! - powiedział Gray Wtedy weszliśmy na plażę . - Już - powiedziałem - WOW ! Był to stół z różami dookoła . - Aww . Jesteś słodki ! - powiedziała Podczas romantycznej kolacji po czułem silniejsze uczucie . Nie mogłem już skrywać uczuć . Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi . - Poszliśmy na spacer wokół plaży . Zabrałem ją w jeszcze jedno przygotowane miejsce . Po pięciu minutach znaleźliśmy się na miejscu . Piasek był przykryty płatkami róż , z piasku stworzone było wielkie serce dookoła były świece . - Wow , tu jest pięknie ! - szepnęła - Victoria ! - powiedziałem - Tak ? - Chcę Ci coś ważnego powiedzieć - powiedziałem - Słucham - Od początku ciebie bardzo lubiłem , zawsze się o Ciebie martwiłem , byłaś dla mnie najpiękniejsza , przy tobie czuje się szczęśliwy . Naprawdę Cię lubię , znaczy lubię to nie jest dobre słowo . KOCHAM CIEBIE ! - szepnąłem Oczy Victorii rozszerzyły się . - Czy chciałabyś zostać moją dziewczyną ? - zapytałem - TAK !! - krzyknęła tuląc się do mnie - Też ciebie kocham - szepnęła mi do ucha . Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a . Rok później oświadczyłem się Victorii . - Ciekawe kiedy wesele - powiedziała Valka - Też jestem tego ciekawa - Shira Rok później ... Rozdział 4 Był dzień mojego ślubu . Obudził mnie krzyk Obie ' go - WSTAWAĆ ! WSTAWAĆ ! - krzyczał - Obi ! - mruknąłem - Dziś jest twój ślub ! - powiedział Obi - CO ! ? - powiedziałem i spadłem z łóżka - No , dziś bierzesz ślub ! - powiedział Obi - Dobra , idę się przygotować - odparłem Zmiana sceny odznaka Obi ' ego - Stresujesz się Gray ? - zapytał Victor - Oczywiście , że nie ! - odparłem - Już , nie mogę się doczekać ! - powiedział Max - Ja też - powiedział Malcolm - I my ! - dodali Viggo , Clif , Dylan i Kaiden - Lepiej , żebyś Gray się pospieszył - ponaglił Bobi Do pokoju wchodzi mój tata - Jestem z Ciebie dumny synu - powiedział po czym mnie przytulił - Dzięki tato - odparłem - GRAY ! JUŻ CZAS !! - krzyknął Zack - ,, U la la la la ! LA LA ! " - śpiewał Obi - CICHO ! - warknął Hutch - Powtórz co mówiłeś ? - zapytał Heks - JUŻ CZAS NA ŚLUB !! - krzyknął Zack - CO ?!! - krzyknęliśmy . Prędko pobiegliśmy w dół na plaże . Szybko pobiegłem po dywanie z kwiatków i usiadłem w altance . Byłem podekscytowany . Nagle usłyszałem marsz ślubny . I zauważyłem Victorie . Byłem prze szczęśliwy . W skład mojej drużby wchodzili : Victor , Clif , Max , Kaiden , Dylan , Viggo , Malcolm i Kaito . A w skład drużby Victorii : Kasumi , Aurora , Briana , Amy , Sunset , Oliana , Skipper i Savannah . - Wow ! Jest przepiękna - powiedziałem W końcu podeszła do mnie i usiadła w altance . - Jesteś kotku przepiękna jak zawsze - szepnąłem - Och ! Ty też jesteś przystojny jak zawsze - szepnęła - Zebraliśmy się tutaj , aby połączyć związkiem małżeńskim tych oto dwoje : Gray 'a i Victorię ! - Czy ty Gray ' u bierzesz za żonę Victorię i ślubujesz jej miłość , wierność oraz przysięgę małżeńską i , że nie opuścisz jej aż do śmierci ? - Tak ! Razem na zawsze ! - Powtarzaj za mną ! Ja Gray biorę sobie Ciebie Victorio za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość , wierność i , że nie puszczę Cię , a do śmierci ! - Ja Gray biorę sobie Ciebie Victorio za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość , wierność i , że nie puszczę Cię , a do śmierci ! - A czy ty Victorio ? Bierzesz sobie Gray ' a za swojego męża i ślubujesz mu miłość , wierność i przysięgę małżeńską oraz , że nie opuścisz go aż do śmierci ! - Tak ! Razem na zawsze ! - Powtarzaj za mną Ja Victoria biorę sobie Ciebie Gray ' u za męża i ślubuję Ci miłość , wierność i , że nie puszczę Cię , a do śmierci ! - Ja Victoria biorę sobie Ciebie Gray ' u za m i ślubuję Ci miłość , wierność i , że nie puszczę Cię , a do śmierci ! - Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną ! Możecie się pocałować ! Wtedy przybliżyliśmy się do siebie i pocałowaliśmy ! Nareszcie była moją żoną ! Już nikt nas nie rozdzieli ! Idziemy razem koło siebie . Wśród tłumu słyszę : - Piękny ślub ! - powiedział Heks - ,, Gratki , gratki ! Tra la lal la ! - śpiewał Obi - Jej ! - powiedział Rusty - Gratulacje ! - powiedział Bobi - Wszystkiego najlepszego ! - dodał Volvo Wchodzimy do klubu . - Uwaga ! Uwaga - rozpoczął Ryder - Przed wami Lucy Jord ! - krzyknął - Co Lucy !? - powiedziała szczęśliwa Victoria Na scenę wchodzi Lucy i zaczyna śpiewać . Max nuci pod nosem , merdając ogonem . - Pst ! Max - szepnąłem - Co ? - odparł - Po występie , Lucy weź ją zagadaj , przecież chyba każdy widzi , że ją kochasz - powiedziałem - Naprawdę to widać ! - odparł - Tak , ale korzystaj z okazji - odpowiedziałem po czym dodałem - Korzystaj z okazji - Dzięki , Gray ! - odparł Akurat Lucy , skoczyła występ . Wszyscy biją jej brawo . Schodzi ze sceny . - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji ślubu ! - powiedziała - Dziękujemy ! - odpowiedzieliśmy - Hej , Lucy chodź pogadamy ! - powiedział Max - Ok ! Max i Lucy poszli . W końcu puścili piosenkę do której zaprosiłem Victorię ( The Chainsmokers ft . Halsey Closer ) Wszystkie pary te oficjalne , albo te pieski które żywiły uczucie zebrały się do tańca : Ja i Victoria , Victor i Kasumi , Skipper i Zuma , Dylan i Briana , Kaito i Savannah , Rusty i Sally , Max i Lucy , Volvo i Brooklyn , Viggo i Aurora . Wszyscy tańczyliśmy , potem na chwilę muzyka ucichła i usiedliśmy do uczty . Do sali wjechał tort . Był on ogromny ! Miał może 2 metry wysokości , miał on wiele zdobień , u góry wieńczyła go altanka w kształcie serca . - ALE DOBRY TORT !! - powiedział Rufel - Pycha ! - dodała Sally - Zgadzam się ! - dodał Hutch Potem nastała noc , większość piesków była na tyle wykończona , że te które miały jeszcze siłę nosiły je na plecach . - Dobranoc Brooklyn ! - powiedział Volvo - Dobranoc Volvo ! - powiedziała moja siostra rumieniąc się Wiem , że tak naprawdę Brooklyn zakochała się w Volvie . W końcu ja z Victorią weszliśmy do pokoju . - WOW ! - powiedziała Victoria Z okazji ślubu zorganizowałem dla niej romantyczną kąpiel w płatkach róż ze świecami dookoła . Na ł,ozku leżały płatki róż wokół były świece . W końcu gdy wyszła z kąpieli . Położyła się koło mnie . W końcu byliśmy małżeństwem . Rozdział 5 3 miesiące później ..... Dziś był dzień , w którym zostanę tatą !! - AUU !! - krzyknęła Victoria - CO ? O BOŻE ! O BOŻE ! HALLELUJAH !!! O MÓJ PSIE ! - mówiła Jessie - Post ! Youki ! Daj lepiej Jessie jakąś Melissę ! - powiedział Bo zaraz zemdleje - dodał - Będę tatą ! Będę tatą !! AAAAAA ! - krzyknął szczęśliwy Gray - Temu też , lepiej daj - odparł - Pewnie ! Youki zaparzyła mnie i Jessie Melissę . Na uspokojenie . - AU! AU ! AU ! AUUU ! - Marshall ! Znieczulenie ! - zarządziła Youki - Tak jest , ale jakie częściowe czy całkowite ? - Całkowite ! - Oddychaj ! - mówił Marshall - Wdech i wydech - powtarzał Youki - AU ! ( Wdech i wydech ,szybkie oddychanie ) - Dajesz radę ! Jesteś wielka ! - mówiłem Na jej twarzy przez chwilę zagościł uśmiech . - Kocham Cię ! - szepnąłem - Ja ciebie też ! - odpowiedziała Wtuliłem swoją głowę w jej futro . - AU ! ( łzy lecą jej z oczu ) - Dasz radę ! - powiedziałem przerażony - AUUUUUUUUUU ! Mdleje . Z tego co wiem po zdarzeniu dowiedziałam się co wtedy się działo . - Marshall oddycha ?! - zapytała przerażona Youki - Tak ! - Podaj mu maskę gazową ! - Tak jest ! 5 minut później ! - NIE WYTRZYMAM Z BÓLU !! AU AU ! Znowu mało co nie zemdleje . - Musisz opuścić salę ! - zarządził Marshall - CO ! NIE ! NIE ZOSTAWIĘ JEJ !!! - krzyknąłem - Hutch ! Wyprowadź go ! - NIE ! NIE ! Hutch wraz z Rubble'em wyciągają siła szarpiącego się mnie . - Lepiej , żebyś wyszedł na dwór - powiedział Hutch - TAA ! Wychodzę jest już noc . Widać gwiazdy i księżyc . ( Muzyka : James Young Moondust) Patrzę się w niebo . I widzę siebie i Victorię złożonych z gwiazd połączonych smużką , bawiących się ze sobą , zatrzymują się . Nagle widze tylko Victorię uśmiechającą się także złożoną z gwiazd . Patrzę się w kałużę kopie kamyk i widzi siebie oraz stojącą obok mnie Victorię . Poczułem pustkę i jak wiele dla mnie ona znaczy . Poczułem się samotny . Gdy się odwracam za siebie nie ma jej . Stuliłem uszy i skomlałem i . Nagle dzwoni mój smart - watch . ( Koniec muzyki ) - Gray mówi - powiedziałem - Gratulacje ! Jesteś ojcem trójki szczeniąt ! Dwóch dziewczyn i jednego chłopca ! - powiedziała Youki - Co ? Biegnę ! - powiedziałem i puściłem się jak strzała Wchodzę i widzę Victorię leżącą z trójką szczeniąt . Podchodzę i przytula, się do niej . Pękałem z dumy . - Są śliczne - szepnąłem - Owszem są jeden jest taki jak ty - powiedziała Victoria - A jedna jest podobna do ciebie ! - powiedziałem - A ta ostatnia jest naszym mix'em ! - powiedziała - JESTEM CIOCIĄ ! - krzyknęła Jessie - HURA ! - krzyknęli Amy i Clif - GRATULACJE ! - krzyknęła Aurora - BRAWO ! - powiedział Viggo Skakał szczęśliwy i nagle wpada na Aurorę i stykają się noskami . Oba pieski się rumienią . - Jestem tatą ! - szepnąłem - Jesteś wielka ! - powiedziałem po czym przytuliłem się do niej - Jak je nazwiemy ? - zapytałem - Chłopca nazwiemy Scott - powiedziała - WIEM ! Dziewczynkę podobną do ciebie nazwiemy Scotty - odparłem - WIEM !! - krzyknęliśmy razem - Nazwiemy ją Mufin ! - powiedzieliśmy razem - He he ! Byłem i jestem najszczęśliwszym psem na świecie !! 'KONIEC ' Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Rufel Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Zack Kategoria:Bobi Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinek 12 Kategoria:Odcinki 12